


Ghost

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [24]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bus is haunted and Jared can't help but make friends with the ghost. While in the other drabble, Jared's worse nightmare are the ghosts, and Shannon is his only solace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

“I swear to God Shannon, something is wrong with this fucking bus!” Jared yelled at his brother.

Shannon sighed and shook his head, “Jay, there is nothing wrong with this bus. You’re just crazy…or sleep-deprived.”

                Jared glared before pivoting, “Tomo, do you believe me?”

                “Uh…hey, don’t bring me into this fucking fight!” Tomo said, holding his hands up.

                Groaning, Jared turned back to his older brother, “So, I’m just imaging the fucking knocking?”

                “Yes.”

                “Damn it Shannon! Listen to me! Something is going on with this fucking bus!”

                Shannon turned around and silenced his little brother with a harsh hazel glare, “There is nothing wrong with this bus. Shut up. Sit down. Eat. Then go to bed. Got it?”

                “But Sha-“

                “Got it?”

                Jared took a step back as if he was afraid Shannon was going to strike him, “Yes.”

                Shannon nodded before stomping to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Jared winced and sat down. Suddenly, his tofu didn’t look that appealing anymore.

                (*)

                Jared’s eyes widened as he heard the knocking again.  He curled up and clutched his eyes shut. It was just his imagination. The knocking was there. It was fake.

                 _Knock._

_Scratch._

Jared’s eyes widened and he jumped out of his bed. Taking a deep breath, Jared peered around. He was nearly forty, not two.

                 _Knock._

_Knock._

Whirling around, Jared flung open Shannon’s curtain and shook the drummer awake. Holding a finger to his mouth, Jared glared at his brother.

                 _Knock._

_Knock._

Shannon blinked, his eyebrows furrowing.

                “Told you.” Whispered Jared.

                Shannon rolled his eyes, “Its probably just the bags bouncing around. Shut up and go back to bed.”  
                “But Shan-“

                 _Knock._

_Knock._

_Scratch._

“Explain the scratch then,” Jared asked snobbishly.

                Shannon sighed but got out of bed and padded his way down to the driver. Soon after, Jared felt the bus pull over.

                Fifteen minutes later, all the bags were on the ground and Shannon was crawling around examining every bit of he could.

                Shannon blinked as he came out, a confused expression on his face. “I don’t get it.”

                Jared smirked, “I think I’m gonna call him…Jedidiah.”

                “What?” Shannon said, “Who are you calling Jedidiah?”

                “The ghost, duh.”

                “Jared, it’s not a pet.’

                “Whatever, I’m going to bed. Night Shan. Night Jedidah.”

                Shannon groaned. Leave it to Jared to name a fucking ghost.

* * *

 

 

It started out at a young age. Shadows always seemed to follow him.  They would whisper to him, tell him things.  Then as he grew older, he realized that the shadows weren’t shadows. They were people.

                Books, essays, lectures. He grabbed everything that he could to understand this, and they all led to one thing :

                Ghosts.

                He could see and communicate with ghosts.

                He couldn’t help but snort when he found this out at the age of eleven. It would’ve made his childhood a lot easier if knew that information so much. Maybe he wouldn’t have freaked out his brother and mother so much then.

-

                Jared sighed as he placed his worn out book down beside him, his eyes tired and threatening to close at a moment’s notice. Rubbing his blue eyes, he glanced up and gasped. “Damn it Grandma Ruby,” he muttered.

                His deceased grandmother smiled and patted his hand. Jared smiled back and offered the ghost some of his energy.

                “How is Shannon?” came the whisper.

                “Good.” Jared responded, “Hopefully sleeping.”

                Ruby nodded, her eyes sliding shut, “You too.”

                Jared chuckled, “Yeah.”

                Ruby leaned and pecked her grandson’s cheek, “Sleep well child.”

                Jared snorted.

                Rolling her eyes, Ruby disappeared. Seconds later, Jared’s curtain was wrenched over, tired hazel eyes glaring at him. “Bed now.”

                Jared’s eyes widened, “Damn it Ruby.”

                “Yeah, yeah. I know, you try getting woken up by your dead grandmother,” growled Shannon.

                Jared chuckled before sighing, his arms crossed over his chest. Frowning, Shannon poked his brother’s shoulder, “Are they bothering you again?”

                Jared bit his bottom lip but nodded. Sighing, Shannon pulled himself into Jared’s bunk and wrapped his arms around his little brother, “Then, let’s go to bed.”

                Jared smiled and rested his head on Shannon’s shoulder.

                While he got the power to see and speak ghosts, Shannon got the better power in Jared’s opinion.

                He repelled them. 

 


End file.
